


【陪你走过的每个季节//SUMMER 】「林彦俊×你」巴塞罗那的狂欢

by sweetiemilk2408



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 19:07:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20363584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetiemilk2408/pseuds/sweetiemilk2408





	【陪你走过的每个季节//SUMMER 】「林彦俊×你」巴塞罗那的狂欢

-

But friends don’t know the way you taste.

01.

西班牙，一个风情万种又热情奔放的国家。在这里，热情爽朗的人民会主动地跟你打招呼，邀请你加入他们的队伍，一同感受这个国家的氛围。

林彦俊穿着一件白T恤浅蓝色的短裤走在巴塞罗那的街头，墨镜也不足以掩盖他的帅气，回头率绝对达到百分百。路过他身旁的少女们忍不住频频回头，期望能多欣赏一下帅哥的魅力。

黄明昊忍不住用手肘碰了碰身边那人，林彦俊转过头朝他挑了挑眉毛示意他说话，而这一下亦少不免被一直盯着他看的人们看见，瞬间就引来一阵低声欢呼。

“林彦俊你看看你的魅力，真的是，我昊哥都不得不服你。”

只可惜帅哥本人偏偏毫不在意，托了托下滑的墨镜后又维持着单手插兜的姿势，云淡风轻的开口问道，

“所以你到底要带我去哪儿？”

谁不知道黄明昊组的局向来最受欢迎，他人缘好自然认识的朋友也多，但林彦俊怎么也没想到来到了西班牙黄明昊还是能如鱼得水，在沙滩旁搞了个海滩派对。

他向来对这种应酬活动没什么兴趣，被黄明昊强行拉到这里他也没办法拒绝，随手拿了杯颜色鲜艳的鸡尾酒便坐到一旁的沙滩椅上，看着众人嬉笑玩乐，他却仿佛置身事外。

帅哥静静地坐在一旁喝酒成为了派对上另一道亮丽的风景线。黄明昊又是个颜控，邀请的全是俊男美女，林彦俊往边上一坐自然就吸引了不少女生跟他搭话。

只可惜帅哥本人对在场的女生一点兴趣都没有，随便应答了几句便不再理会，女生脸皮薄又不好纠缠，只得拿起酒杯灰溜溜的离开。

“搞什么啊你！”

没多久黄明昊就急匆匆的跑了过来，满脸都写着不高兴三个字。

“我给你办一派对不是想让你开心吗，你看这么多人过来跟你聊天你都不情愿呢！”

被说的那人却丝毫不在意，悠悠地喝了口酒才回应他，

“我只想要她。”

02.

你悠闲地躺在酒店的大床上，难得的假期没人骚扰你也乐得清闲，拿着手机美滋滋的看着最近热播的电视剧。

屏幕上的画面却突然跳转把你吓了一跳，紧接着便是熟悉的铃声响起，你暗自叹了口气，认命似的接起了电话。

“又怎么啦昊昊？”

“我的姐你到底在哪，林彦俊喝醉了吵着说要见你呢！”

你不自觉的皱了皱眉头，刚想让黄明昊发个地址给你，转念又想他俩应该在巴塞罗那风流快活着，你这儿隔了几百公里着实也不关你的事。

“我又不在巴塞罗那见什么见，再说了他现在怎么样可不关我的事。”

说完你便想挂掉电话，又听见黄明昊在那边大声嚷着，

“你该不会不知道林彦俊在你手机装了定位追踪吧？”

此刻你真想把手机给砸了然后再飞过去西班牙捏死林彦俊，之前他就有意无意的跟你提过这件事情，你都没放在心上，现在看来他真的是说得出做得到。

“我现在给你订机票，你收拾一下赶紧过来吧。”

没等你回应黄明昊便径直挂了电话，你认命似的叹了口气，看了眼刚刚打开的行李箱，心里想着这趟过去还能不能活着回家也成了一大问题。

你深吸了一口气，看了眼黄明昊发过来的订票信息，感觉自己过去不是为了接林彦俊回去而是一副上战场的样子，你便拉起行李箱头也不回地离开。

谁叫你被林彦俊吃得死死的。

黄明昊挂掉电话又瞟了眼身边好好坐着的那人，他实在搞不懂你和林彦俊玩什么你追我躲的游戏。明明两个人互相都有好感，在你们的圈子里都被大家当成公认的情侣，偏偏林彦俊不知做了什么惹你生气还逃到几百公里以外，又得找他这个中间人帮忙哄回来。

“我说，你什么时候才跟她说清楚你们的关系。”

刚才黄明昊开了公放，你们之间的对话自然一字不漏的传到他耳里。说实话，他从来没想过你会逃得这么远，大有老死不相往来的架势。他也知道自己做错了事，可却偏偏拉不下面子去哄你。

明明情侣间的拖手拥抱接吻对你们来说绝不陌生，却没有人愿意再踏前一步去捅破你们之间那层窗户纸，维持着暧昧不清的关系，像是被厚厚的迷雾遮挡着，谁也看不清摸不透。

“我搞不清你到底是怎么想，但你该知道暧昧的过程是痛苦并快乐着。”

黄明昊拍了拍他的肩，留给他一个独自思索的空间。

03.

刚走出巴塞罗那机场你就被毒辣的阳光刺得睁不开眼，下意识的抬起手挡了挡那可怕的紫外线，隐约却看见有个高大的身影朝你走来。

你拉着行李箱转身就走，顺道从包里掏出手机打算给黄明昊打个电话，下一秒那轻巧的板砖就从你手里脱离，想也不用想就知道到底是怎么回事。

“林彦俊我不想在这边跟你吵架。”

你转过身就看见那张足够慑人心魄的面孔，他背着光站在你面前，哪怕你看不清，你觉得自己还是能准确捉摸到他此刻的表情——冷漠的，也许还带点不耐烦。

“我们回去再说好不好？”

你猜错了，从他开口的时候你就知道自己错了，他的语气并没有任何的不耐，恰恰相反的是他是温柔的，甚至有点低声哀求的意味，这让你有点手足无措。林彦俊在你眼里向来是高傲的姿态，他从来都不用低声下气去要求什么，他想要的，从来不会得不到。

趁着你还没反应过来他已经接过你手里的行李箱，另一只手也没有闲下来，修长的手指穿过你的指间与你十指紧扣。

夕阳的余晖下，你们的影子被拉得很长很长，你甚至有一种错觉，你们可以牵着对方的手走完这漫长的一辈子。

被糊里糊涂带到酒店，林彦俊甚至精准的背出你的证件号码的时候，你才惊觉其实林彦俊比你想象中的更了解你。

你想，只是你们什么关系都不是，所以他对你再好再了解你也只是朋友，连好朋友也算不上。

林彦俊把你送到房间里面去，你刚想开口跟他说就这样吧的时候，却听见“啪嗒”一声，转过身去看就被人拥进怀里。

你抬手想推开他却碍于被紧紧抱住动弹不得，他埋进你的颈窝里头，额前的碎发刺得你痒痒的，听着他闷闷的声音一字一句的传进你耳里，来之前在飞机上给自己做的心理建设全数瓦解，在他面前你所有的盔甲剩得一件不留，你只能无力的接受他给予你的一切，并且不能拒绝。

你听见他说，对不起，我们在一起好不好。

你从来都没见过如此软弱的林彦俊，像小孩子得不到他心爱的玩具一样抱着大人撒娇认错，而任凭谁也无法拒绝自己喜欢的人在面前示弱的样子。你相信此刻无论他跟你说什么你都只会答应，你没办法看着他不开心，尽管令你不开心的原因就是他。

你抬手拍拍他的肩膀示意他好好说，林彦俊听话的从你的颈窝抬起头来，只不过圈在你腰间的手还是牢牢紧扣着，甚至让你更贴近自己。你身旁的空气全都被他气息掩盖，他炽热的呼吸、每一下咚咚作响的心跳声，都清晰地感受到。

还没等到你的回应他的吻便落在你的唇上，是橘子的味道，酸酸甜甜的像夏日的气息。护唇膏是你给他买的，你看他嘴唇经常会干得脱皮便让他选了个味道送给他，却没想到他一直都在用。

你不自觉的舔了一下他的嘴唇，换来的是如狂风暴雨般毫无章法的亲吻，你只能被动的仰着头接受着，舌尖扫过你的贝齿，灵活的在口腔里面作乱，你被他亲得身子都软下来，只能靠着他牢牢圈在你腰间的手才能勉强站住。

“答应我，嗯？”

等到他终于放开了你，额头抵着你的前额，他又再一次低声温柔地问你，你又怎么能拒绝面前的这个人，像是被他迷惑了心智，又勾走了你的心，心脏里头满满都是他林彦俊。

“你说什么我都答应你。”

04.

你和林彦俊和好如初并且确认了关系以后最高兴的人莫过于黄明昊，用他的话来说就是以后林彦俊再也不会烦他了。

你窝在林彦俊怀里忍不住笑了出声，伸手摸摸黄明昊垂在额前的头发替他顺毛，

“真是辛苦我们昊昊了。”

黄明昊表示这到底是安慰还是被逼吃了一嘴狗粮，撇撇嘴便转身离开了房间。

林彦俊绝对是一等一的好男友，在巴塞罗那的这几天他陪你到处游玩，你们手牵着手走过大街小巷，在落日余晖下拥抱接吻，在热情奔放的国度留下一帧帧美好的画面。

你不止一次问过自己，这到底是不是一场梦，离开了巴塞罗那就会梦醒，然后你发现林彦俊从未曾属于你，你和他还是原地踏步维持着暧昧不清的模糊关系。

可林彦俊在用行动一点一点的打破你心里的猜忌，他温暖的掌心紧紧的包裹着你的手，宽厚的肩膀把你拥入怀里时的安全感，或是温柔或是压抑的亲吻，无一不在诉说对你的喜欢。

你想，自己不应该怀疑他对你的感情。

西班牙是一个很神奇的国度，有着很多林林总总的街日，你们就刚好碰上了圣胡安仲夏节，巴塞罗那最热闹的节日，在六月二十三号的晚上，大街小巷的人们都会跑到广场上放爆竹和烟花，并且燃起篝火一起载歌载舞。

仲夏夜的晚上，你们换上一身清凉的衣服跑到广场上，庆典早就开始了，看着人们手牵着手载歌载舞，你一下子就被挑起了兴致，拉着林彦俊加入在其中。巴塞罗那的群众看到游客向来都会热情招待，你和林彦俊又是标准的亚洲面孔，自然获得不少优待。

你知道林彦俊跳舞跳得不错，可真真正正看着他跳舞又是另一回事，你看着他有板有眼的跟随在当地民众学起他们的传统舞蹈，忍不住举起手机拍下这一幕。

在这种热闹的节日少不免会喝酒，你玩得累了就坐到一旁休息，广场附近的酒吧都有提供免费的饮料给所有人享用，你随意拿起一杯气泡酒，看着大家都在狂欢庆祝这个节日，你的心情也自然人们一起提升，跟着他们一起欢呼大笑，好好感受这热闹的氛围。

林彦俊找到你的时候你正好和一名年轻的西班牙小伙子在聊天，你没注意到他，直到他从后面环住了你的腰，头靠在你的肩膀的位置，你只是笑了笑，侧过头对着他酒窝的位置亲了一口，然后任由他牵着你的手带你离开。

05.

刚回到酒店，林彦俊的吻便急不可待的落在你的唇上，你被他欺身压在门上，被动的仰着头接受着。

你又怎么会不知道林彦俊在想什么，分明是吃醋了却又不好意思说出来，从刚刚宣示主权似的搂住了你的腰，你也当然给足他面子当着别人的面亲了他，可这也不足以缓解他心里酸溜溜的滋味。

于是才有了现在这个局面。

舌尖灵活地撬开你紧闭着的牙关，在你的口腔内自由梭巡，来不及咽下的津液顺着嘴角流出却无暇顾及，你被他吻得七荤八素，偏偏他像是故意作弄你似的退了出去，只是温柔地舔了舔你的嘴唇便结束了这个激烈的吻。

等到他终于心满意足的放开了你，你整个人都无力的靠在他身上，双手圈着他的脖子，他只是一下一下亲着你的鼻尖、脸颊和耳朵，

“你可不可以只看着我？”

你愣了一下，原以为只是普普通通的吃醋，却没想到林彦俊和你一样在这段感情里同样缺乏安全感，你们都生怕有一天对方会离开自己，会觉得这只是做了一场美好的梦境。

你们都在一味为着对方付出更多，却发现原来兜兜转转，最后的问题是不够信任。你不够信任林彦俊，担心他总有一天会遇到更好的离开自己，林彦俊也不够信任你，看见你与别的男生聊天就生怕你会被抢走。

你踮起脚尖在他嘴角亲了一下，你在无声的告诉他，你会只看着他一个人，眼里满当当的全是他的倒影。

房间内的空气似乎被点燃起来，林彦俊的吻再一次落在你身上，你今天只穿了一条吊带连衣裙，白皙的颈项和锁骨线条表露无遗，他轻咬了一下你的嘴唇，细碎的吻便沿着下巴一路往下，在你细嫩的肌肤下留下一个个暧昧的红痕。

你伸手推了推他，坚硬的木门硌得你不舒服，他了然的抱起了你，两个人一同倒在松软的大床上。

修长的手指划过肩膀，轻轻往外扯便轻而易举的解开了吊带上蝴蝶结，吻接着覆上他划过的地方，你难耐的扭动着身子，却不小心碰到了蠢蠢欲动的炽热，林彦俊手上的动作顿了顿，你听见他倒抽了一口气，手上的动作渐渐还是急躁起来。

你知道他在竭力忍耐着自己的欲望，不想因为一个不小心的动作而吓怕了你。他听见了血管里那些沸腾的气泡在血液里滚动着，心脏跳得越来越快，呼吸渐渐加重，身下的欲望在叫嚣，在引领着他去享受这愉悦的过程。

大手沿着腰际线一路往下，从裙摆的下方开始探索，轻抚过你的小腿、大腿，然后停在了你的禁地前，似乎在等待你的允许。

你不作声却也没阻止他的动作，勉强撑起了身子，也顾不上裙子会因为你的动作而滑落，露出大片的春色，你亲了亲他的喉结，无声地答应他的要求。

得到了你的允许，他一点一点的从内裤边缘探进去，出乎意料的一片濡濕，手指在两片花瓣之间来回划动，你不自觉的颤抖起来，林彦俊却没有要放过你的意思，顺着那片潮湿缓缓的探入一根手指，你再也无法忍耐轻呼了一声，几乎是探进去的那瞬间，湿热的软肉便争先恐后的紧紧包裹着他的手指。

没待你适应他便开始手里的动作，双眼紧盯着你看你的反应，你被他看得不好意思便伸手挡住了他的眼睛，另一只手却抓住了你放到唇边一根根的亲吻你的手指，探进花道的手指不知道什么时候从一根变到两根，手里的动作也变得越来越快，你只能任由着他的摆布。

突然戳到的一处软肉让你下意识的收缩，林彦俊当然也察觉到，勾了勾嘴角便故意在进出的时候擦过你的敏感点，断断续续的呻吟从你紧闭的双唇溢出，这无疑是摧毁着林彦俊为数不多的理智。

“嗯…啊…不……不要了……”

你颤抖着无力瘫软在大床上大口喘着气，而还没等你从刚才情潮的漩涡里回过神来，林彦俊便自顾自的拉起你的手替他解开了皮带扣。

女生柔软无骨的双手被他掌控着，有意无意的触碰让他无法再忍耐，此刻的他像个初尝情事的小伙子，急匆匆的想要快点进行却有带着点不知所措。

炙热缓缓进入花道的时候，你难耐的仰着头轻呼出声，你身下的紧致让林彦俊也禁不住低叹，他深呼了一口气，才缓缓展开身下的动作，每次的抽出再深入花道都会紧紧包裹着他，惹得他无法在压抑自己的欲望，身下的动作渐渐加快。

你被他大开大合的操干着，双腿只能无力地圈在他的腰间，喘息声都被他撞得支离破碎，你连求饶的力气都没有，

“慢点……啊…彦俊……不行……”

“宝贝，要叫老公。”

偏偏他还有力气调戏你，你只能顺着他的意思喊他，换来的却是丝毫没有减慢的速度。窗外是节日热闹的狂欢，房间内你和林彦俊却沉迷在情事当中，软糯黏腻的轻唤和低沉的喘息回荡在房间里头，把你们带进一个又一个极乐的漩涡里。

06.

你醒来的时候只觉得全身都在酸痛，连动一下手指头也会换来一阵酸软。转过头就看见林彦俊早就穿戴整齐的坐在床边等着你醒来。

“早上好。”

他低下头，笑着亲吻你的额头，替你拨开你散落在耳边的碎发。你觉得有点不真实，像梦，可是额前带着的暖暖的温度和他的笑容，却又那么的真实。

手上传来一阵冰凉的触感唤回了你的神智，你低头看了看，无名指上的银色小圈让你愣了一下，

“带上了它可不准离开我了。”

你觉得他像小孩子，认定了的事就不愿意放手，前一晚还在为别的男生而吃醋，第二天早上却不知从哪里变成一只戒指要把你牢牢的绑在身边。

可你又想不出哪里不对劲，又没有任何拒绝的理由，只能牢牢的牵着他的手，

“你跑到天涯海角我也会追着你的。”

外面的阳光正好，照落在你们紧握着的双手。你相信，林彦俊绝不会让你离开的。

End.


End file.
